The invention relates to a blower apparatus having a motor-driven blower that is arranged in a blower housing and takes in air into the blower housing through a blower intake.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,048 discloses a backpack-style blower apparatus that is carried on the back of the operator. The blower apparatus comprises a blower wheel for sucking in air. In order to prevent that dirt particles are sucked in, a screen is arranged at the intake into the blower housing. Such a screen becomes easily clogged, for example, by leaves taken up by the suction flow. Leaves or dirt particles that pass through the screen can deposit within the blower housing and can lead to clogging of the blower. In order to clean the intake into the blower housing, the operator must first remove the blower apparatus from his back; therefore, work must be interrupted every time the screen must be cleaned.